Glow
by totalqt16
Summary: Harry and Ginny celebrate new life - *MAJOR FLUFF WARNING - Make sure you brought your sweet-tooth! Please, PLEASE review!


"A ... a ... _baby_?" he muttered, speaking in barely more than a whisper, as though he were afraid to wake from a dream.

"Yes, love." his beaming wife whispered back, nodding vigorously, looking much like an angel in the sunlight which streamed through the window beyond her shoulder, nearly lighting her red locks aflame – or so it seemed.

"Gin!" he called out her name, so stricken with joy that his eyes began to sting. He then, threw his strong arms around her small frame, and began leading her around in a clumsy waltz as their laughter seemed to bounce off of the walls around them, filling the room with the sweetest of melodies.

"_Mmmh _..." she hummed, threading her fingers into his disheveled strands, and stroking his lips with her own. "I love you ..." she muttered against him, sighing at the warmth of his calloused thumb against her cheek bone, as it played absently with the silky strands of hair which fell against her face. "Thank you, thank you ..." she muttered, lips once again colliding with her husband's – uttering the words as though in prayer.

"'Welcome ..." he groaned, causing a light giggle to strum from the lips, which were currently teasing his pulse point, as he moved his hand to lightly stroke at the freckled skin beneath her blouse, beside her navel. "... Love you, Ginny ..." he uttered, seizing her silken jaw-line with his lips, biting softly. The strangled breath with fell from these lips, was light and pleasant – choked with a masked desire – and Ginny found herself instinctively biting back the throaty whimper, which trailed from deep within her gut, forcefully dragging a wave of intense impatience behind it. With a strangled cry, she forced her weight backward, pulling away from him, determined to feel the softness of the mattress beneath her.

"... _Harry_ ..." she uttered, pulling him toward her and kissing him still, as she lay on the bed sheet, carefully directing his hand – which rest behind her head – down across her throat, and forcefully into her shadowed cleavage.

Harry then jolted back, as though he'd been struck – meeting her eyes with a strange mix of desire and concern – his lips swollen from her kisses.

"Are you alright, Gin ... can we still ... ?" he trailed off.

Ginny cupped his face, pulling her husband's unfocused gaze back toward her own, and let loose a mirthful laugh.

"... Healer gave ... strict ... orders to ... 'continue ... on' ... as normal ..." she spoke in between quick, teasing kisses as she held him – slowly carving out the wide grin which threatened to break from his lips. "... and I ... intend ... to do ... just that ..." she continued, halting the 'attack' to peer at him – meeting his forehead with hers. "Besides ..." she spoke, feinting shyness. "... I want to thank you _properly_ – for this ..." Ginny muttered, holding his palm carefully against the skin below her navel.

"I should be thanking you ..." he uttered, tracing her jaw-line lightly with his heated thumbs, before pressing a demanding kiss to her lips. "You're beautiful, love ... you've got that glow ..."

"_Mummy ..._" he muttered, chuckling at her mirthful giggle, and pinning her further beneath him.

"... Daddy ..." she whispered back – shrugging off her sweater, as she pulls his lips to her pulse point, and giggles gleefully.

"Ruddy ... pregnancy ... hormones ..." Ginny gasped out at the moisture building beneath her knickers, ending with a laugh that sounded quite a bit more labored than the last, as Harry began to pepper the curve of her throat with slow kisses, murmuring in agreement against the freckled skin.

"... _Harry _..." she cried, as she hastily undid the clasp of the silken bra which hung loosely from her shoulders, while her husband's silken lips nipped at her collar bone. A low purr began to builds in her throat at the feel of the mischievous hand which slowly skated past her abdomen, toward the darkened, ever-growing stain on the inner material of her knickers, and slips inside them. Harry groaned in approval at the strained moan which sprang from her lips – the growing warmth around his fingers; he gasped out her name.

"... Ooohh ... _yes _..." she moaned, head rolling back, licking her lips lightly – chest heaving forward in response to the delicious tingling sensations building inside her, with every agonizingly light, stroke of his hand. "... _Yes_, love ..." she repeated, beginning to thrust erratically against him, bobbing her head in a desperate approval.

"... Gin ..." he muttered against her, burrowing his head into her neck, tasting the intertwined scents of salt and fresh-cut bouquets – then began, slowly working his way up to her mouth. Spraying her chin and jaw-line with light, butterfly kisses. "... I love you ..."

"... _Love_." she echoed, the word – fighting the thick pants in her throat which threatened to burry it. "Oh, _Harry_!" she cried, the pressure building – a strangled shriek piercing his name. "... Harry ..." she continued. "... Oh ... _Ha–rrry!_" She came with a throaty mewing sound, and tumbled backward into the bedding, leaving him in full view of her throbbing, wet center.

"... Harry ..." she uttered his name, as her starved lungs took their fill – she peered at him, eyes – half hidden under their lips, as she watched him watch her. Shadowed emerald orbs, painted with a strange mix of adoration and desire. "Come here ..." she whispered, and just as quickly as her lips had parted, did he fall all-too-willingly into her arms – welcoming a shower of kisses.

"... _Mhm_ ... love you .." she muttered against him, teasing his rough-textured jaw-line, as he tossed the ends of her red tresses playfully, causing her to giggle. "... I love you, Harry ..." Ginny repeated, the words heavy with truth, as he teased the curve of her cheek, with his lips. She worked to undo the buttons of her trousers, bitting back the smirk that tugged at her lips, at the whimper sounding in her ear. The pain of his swollen groin, crashing down on his senses in thick waves.

"Make love to me ..." she uttered, into the silence, moisture building heavily behind her lips at the sight of his cock – a lovely red shade, swelled with raw want – desperate to enter her.

"_Gin_ ..." he groaned, sinking blissfully inside her, her lips tearing hungrily at his. "... _Ginny_ ... love ..."

A broken hush escaped her, as the light flutters of a glorious release began to drum along her center. Both cried out in unison, the wind falling slowly with them as the melt into each other's waiting arms.

"... Glow ..."


End file.
